Bionic Action Hero Rewritten
by Masked Revenge
Summary: The show Bionic Action Hero is rewritten. Chase gets hurt A LOT more in this fanfic than in the actual show...I just wrote this for fun...


**Takes place during "Bionic Action Hero" when Giselle and Troy are telling their plan to Douglas, Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase.**

 _No body's POV_

Giselle orders her androids to grab the family and take their arms and hands so that they can't run or fight. "Do you know what this is?" Giselle asked, pulling out a syringe. "It's a shot! Giselle's a doctor...Bree you go first." Adam said, looking at his younger sister.

"What's in it." Douglas asked, trying not to show that he was scared at what Giselle's answer would be. "Maybe you've heard of it. It's called Chloroform." Giselle said, smiling. "You're gonna turn us into plants?" Adam asked. "Not Chloroplast! Chloroform-" Douglas answered, "It's a colorless, volatile, sweet-smelling liquid used as a solvent and formerly as a general anesthetic." Douglas finished.

"What?" Adam asked. "It makes you go to sleep." Chase said, rolling his eyes as his brother nodded to show that he understood. "A-" Giselle started, walking past Adam. "B-" She said, going past Bree. "C!" Giselle said as she stabbed Chase in the arm with the little needle. "Ahh!" Chase grunted as the sharp object pierced his skin.

Almost immediately Chase fell limp on the ground and everyone watched as Troy picked him up and walked off.

"Hey! Where you takin' him?!" Adam yelled. "Since you destroyed my network, there's only one way to get Chase's chip. I'll have to rip it out of him myself." Giselle answered. "Not if we stop you." Leo said, trying to seem brave.

"That's not going to happen-" Giselle said, laughing. "This entire set is rigged with explosives." She said, pushing a button on her watch. The walls around the set slid down, revealing a bunch of triggered TNT.

"And once they detonate, the world will think it was an unfortunate accident that claimed the lives of the bionic not-so-super humans." Giselle finished.

Adam had had enough of this, and ran up to attack, but the android holding him just shoved him to the ground. Giselle watched, then looked up and said, "Goodbye Douglas, and thanks for giving me the last piece of the puzzle." She said, as she started the timer and walked off.

* * *

 _Troy and Chase_

Once Chase hit the floor, I raced over and picked him up. I headed out the door and towards Giselle's warehouse.

As I walked, I went through the plan in my head one more time. There was a part of the plan that I didn't quite get. We capture the bionic with Super Smarts, we put him in a tampered capsule to take the smarts and his energy.

The smarts for Giselle's androids, and his energy just for torture.

But what would we do when it was all done with? What would we do with Chase, and what would happen to me?

I didn't even realize that I had stopped walking. I started again, but it was a little harder because Chase kept shifting.

Finally I got to the warehouse and set Chase up in the capsule. It was weird, almost like Chase was an android himself. I was kind of expecting Chase to fall down when I let go, but Chase just stayed standing up.

 _Several minutes later_

"Turn it on" Giselle said. Troy obeyed and switched up the lever, and almost instantly a red light came on and as Troy watched, it started to look as if Chase's legs were giving out. "WHAT!" Giselle yelled, surprising Troy. "What? What is it?" Troy said, starting to panic.

"They escaped!" Giselle said, knocking over a picture of Troy. "Hey! Just because _they_ weren't supposed to survive doesn't mean my pictures can't." Troy said, starting to get upset.

* * *

"Chase could be anywhere." Bree said, shrugging. "And if he's in pieces, he could be everywhere." Adam said, gesturing to everywhere. "Wait a second...I do have Giselle's phone number. Would it be weird to just-call her." Douglas said, wondering how Giselle would react when he called her.

"Y-you don't want to seem too eager. Wait two days until you ask her out again." Leo said, wondering if Douglas was really serious."Yeah, good idea" Douglas said, patting Leo's shoulder. "Are you insane?! Call her!" Leo yelled. Douglas then dialed Giselle's number on the ciber desk and waited for it to show his ex-girlfriend's face.

"Hello?" Giselle asked, answering the call. "Just calling to say 'hey'" Douglas started. "Hey, quick question. I know it's been about 20 years, but...have you seen my grey hoodie?" Douglas asked, half of him trying to distract, and the other half was purely wondering.

"Give it up Douglas, I know you're trying to trace me. Your'e too late." Giselle said, moving over so they could see what she had done.

Bree, Adam and Leo looked up to see Chase in a red capsule, unconscious. "Joke's on her, capsules help our bionics." Adam said. "Not this one. This capsule has been tampered with. As we speak, it's extracting his intelligence and his energy." Giselle explained.

"I've got her location!" Leo said. "Come on, I'll super speed us!" Bree said, getting ready to run off. "You can't leave now. You have company" Giselle said, pressing a button on her a tall man stepped out of the hydro-loop. "Aw, not a good time man, could you come back later?" Adam asked, before the man shot all the students in sight then started to fire on the rest of them.

The family hid behind the nearest pole and watched. "Okay, I just sent you the coordinates!" Leo said to Bree. "Adam lets go!" Bree said, grabbing her brother's arm and running away.

* * *

"They're here!" Troy said, watching Adam and Bree walk though the halls. "I'll take care of them" He volunteered. "Hurry up." Giselle said, switching up the levels on the tampered capsule and smiling when the machines showed Chases energy going down and his chip getting weaker and weaker.

She almost laughed when Chase's legs gave out. He fell to the side of the capsule and slowly slid down to the bottom.

* * *

"Adam, lets go!" Bree said, starting to run out of the current room they were in to look for Chase somewhere else. When Troy walked into her path.

"Oh look, Troy is here. I'll give you two some space." Adam said, walking away. "Adam!" Bree said, pulling him back. "Which one of you should I destroy first?" Troy asked as Giselle walked into the room. "Giselle?" Adam said, pointing to the

 _7 minute jump_

"Real hero's hit people when their backs are turned" Adam said, after punching Troy down. "Come on!" Bree said, pulling her big brother away from the two villains and into the next room.

It took at least three minutes before they found Chase. It was like the building was a maze, and they were the lab rats.

Finally, they entered the room Chase was in. And when they saw what he was going through, their hearts skipped a beat.

"Chase!" Bree yelled, running over to her little brother. She started to pound on the glass to try and wake him up, and it worked, sort of. As she pounded Chase's head moved and he looked up. His eyes slid open a little and he spoke. "Run" He whispered. Then his eyes closed and his head dropped.

She then ran over to the big machines and started to look around. "It says his energy levels are dangerously low, and his chip is so weak it's basically not even there!" Adam said, reading off the screen. "Adam, you have to break down the glass." Bree said.

"Got it!" Adam said, rushing over to the big glass capsule. He punched it a few times before it started to crack. "I'm comin' for ya, Chasey!" he yelled, before punching the glass for the last time.

It shattered into a million pieces on the floor, but nobody cared. Adam picked up Chase and threw the boy on his back. "Now what?" Adam asked Bree. "Take anything you think might help." Bree said, already having her hands full of tech.

Adam then took three items off the closest desk and held on to Bree as she ran home.

* * *

"Douglas!" Bree yelled as she exited the hydro-loop with Adam and Chase. She completely over looked the fact that Douglas was buried under the man that was shooting at them earlier. Leo then lifted the soldier up off Douglas and helped him up.

"Get him to the infirmary!" Douglas said, as Bree, Adam and Leo headed upstairs.

* * *

Adam set Chase on a cyber desk and backed away as Douglas got to work. They would've stayed if Douglas not had shoved them all out.

"I hope Chase is okay." Leo said, trying to break the awkward silence. "What did Giselle mean by 'tampered capsule'?" Adam asked. "I don't know, but probably nothing good." Leo answered. A few minutes later, Douglas came in.

"Douglas, what's the news!?" Leo asked. "I think you might want to see for yourself." Douglas said, with a blank face. With that, they all raced into the infirmary.

Chase was still laying on the cyber desk, and as it scanned him, Bree read everything it said. "Two broken ribs, no Super Smarts and no energy." Bree read out loud. "Broken ribs? How did that happen?" Leo asked. "Giselle took away so much of his energy that his body started to collapse on itself." Douglas explained. "I'll destroy her!" Adam said, still looking at his little brother.

"We have to help Chase first" Douglas said, straightly. "…Right…" Adam said, letting his feelings get the best of him. "We can't set his ribs while he's asleep-" Douglas said to himself. "Why not?" Adam asked.

"It would hurt him too much. With broken ribs, it hurts to even take a breath. And if we set the broken ribs without his knowledge, we might risk injuring something else." Douglas explained.

"But we can start working on his chip." Douglas said, trying to get the kids to look at the bright side, even if there wasn't one.

"Leo, go get the chip extractor. Adam, Bree, I need you to lift up Chase… _carefully_ " Douglas ordered. Everyone did as they were told. Leo ran across the hall to his step-father's office and got the little device. When he got back, Adam and Bree were ready to lift their little brother so he could reach Chase's chip.

Bree lifted Chase's head and Adam took his shoulders so Leo could reach the neck better. Leo set the tiny machine on Chase's neck and they heard a click, then Leo took the extractor away, and there was Chase's chip.

Leo gave it to Douglas and started to help with fixing it. Ever since Mr. Davenport told him his bionics didn't come from a chip, Leo had devoted his free time to studying them. He thought they were interesting. If anyone could help Chase's chip, it was Leo Dooley.

"Could any of these help?" Adam asked, taking out all the tech they stole from Giselle before they left. "Yes!" Douglas yelled, taking a tiny shocker out of Adam's hands. "What is it?" Bree asked. "It's a Hydroelectric Shocker!" Douglas said, getting excited. "Okay…what's that?" Bree asked again.

"In short terms…it will help Chase." Douglas said, attaching it to the boy's chip. "Stand back. It may be tiny, but it can pack a punch" Douglas said, ushering everyone back. "Just like Leo" Adam said, pointing to the teen. "Thank you…Hey!" Leo yelled, before the shocker turned on.

A big zap caught everyone's attention, then it died down. "Perfect!" Douglas said, walking over to the two pieces of technology. "Now Chase's chip is more compatible and it will be so much easier to fix it. And that shock gave Chase's chip twice the amount of energy it had before" Douglas explained.

Leo then joined in, and it only took fifteen minutes to bring Chase's chip back to normal. "There…" Leo said, grabbing the extractor. "Okay…" Leo said, looking at Adam and Bree, lifting the extractor. Bree lifted Chase's head and Adam lifted his shoulders.

"Now that Chase's chip is where it should be, it will help him heal" Douglas said, sitting in a nearby chair. "How long till he wakes up?" Adam asked. "Well, with the new upgrades Leo and I gave his chip, I'd say only a few hours" Douglas said, smiling. Then he frowned.

"We have to wait for him to wake up to set his ribs, but I need to check if anything else is broken." Douglas said. "Bree, lift his head. Leo, get his arms and Adam lift his shoulders." Douglas said. "I promise this is the last time."

So they did what they were told and together they lifted the upper half of Chase's limp body. Then Douglas took the end of Chases black shirt and lifted it up. Slowly and carefully they took off the youngest sibling's shirt. Then Douglas laid his hand on the boy's chest and felt the pattern of his breathing. It wasn't normal. Chase was breathing in a lot more than he was breathing out.

Up...up...down…up...up up…up down.

Then Douglas slowly moved his hand down, careful not to press too hard.

"I think his ribs are the worst of it" Douglas said, then he left with Leo close on his heels.

11:53

12:53

1:53

2:53

3:53

4:53

Adam and Bree wouldn't leave Chase's side, and they were both under a lot of guilt. Adam felt he didn't protect his little brother. Being the oldest sibling, he should help be responsible with his little siblings, and he failed. Bree wasn't any better. She thought that falling for Troy's perfectly built, ripped, tan, tall, handsome...features was the one key they needed to pull off their plan. She gave Troy Chase's schematics and there was no taking it back.

They were so lost in their thought; they almost didn't even notice the boy on the cyber desk starting to stir.

"Mmmhhh" Chase moaned. "Chase?" Bree said, hoping her ears weren't playing tricks on her. "Guys! Get up here!" Adam yelled. Almost immediately Douglas and Leo were in the room. "Chase. Chase, can you hear me?" Douglas asked, sounding more like a mother than a father.

At first, Chase didn't respond, which worried everyone. "Chase? How many fingers am I holding up?" Leo said, holding up three fingers.

"…Ffourrr….Th…thhhree" Chase groaned. Everyone looked at Douglas. "Okay, so he's not completely aware yet, but I would expect that" Douglas said. "Chase? What's my name?" Douglas asked, talking to Chase like he was a three-year-old.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. "I'm tapping into his sub-conscious, if he took any hits to the head that we don't know about have to make sure he keeps saying our names…and his name." Douglas explained. "Oh" Leo mumbled. "Mr. D-davenpporrrt?" Chase said.

"Close" Douglas said, "Try again." "D-douglasss" Chase slurred. "Correct, now who are they?" Douglas asked, gesturing to Adam, Bree and Leo. "A-adamm…" Chase started, looking at the muscular teen. "Brreee" Chase stumbled, looking towards the girl "and Llleo" Chase stuttered, gesturing to the boy.

"Good job," Douglas said, starting to relax a bit "And what's your name?" He asked. "Ch-chassse" He answered.

"That's good." Bree said, not knowing how else to put it. "Okay, Chase-" Douglas started, talking to him like he was a teenager again. "We have to sit you up…can you do that?" Douglas asked. "I-I think" Chase answered, starting to sit up.

Bree and Adam raced to his side and tried to help him relax on the desk, then Douglas walked towards them and laid his hand back on Chase's chest. "Mmmgggghhhh" Chase grunted, trying not to show that the simple touch had hurt. But failed.

Douglas flinched along with everyone else when Chase grunted, then he moved his hand down to Chase's rib cage. Then he slowly started to press down.

"Ahhhh! Chase started to yell, then, out of reflex started to scoot away from Douglas. Then the unthinkable happened. Adam took Chase's right arm and right leg and held them down. Bree took his left arm and Leo took his left leg, they did all of this without being asked or told. And Chase was back to laying down.

They did it all on their own. It broke all of their hearts, but they knew if they didn't do this, Chase would never get better. The first crack entered the air followed by a scream. Chase was trying to fight back against his holds, but it was no use. How do you win a strength contest with the strongest man in the world? You don't.

Plus, it hurt really bad to keep struggling, so he just did the best thing he could think of. He stopped fighting, went limp and waited for the pain to go away.

"Chase? Chase!" Douglas's voice said. He sounded worried, so Chase peaked his eyes open and spoke, "Yeah?" "You gotta keep your eyes open, bud" Douglas said. "Wwwhhhyyy?!" Chase moaned. All he wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask?

"You just have to" Douglas said, not wanting to have to explain how the human body works to an injured bionic superhuman. Then Douglas moved onto the second rib.

The crack and the scream were torture. Not just to Chase.

After both ribs were set, Douglas had Chase sit up again so he could wrap them. After a few minutes of grunting and heavy breathing, Chase was back up. Douglas got the sterile gaze and started to wrap the boy's chest.

It took six wrap-arounds, but finally Chase's chest was covered. "Now what?" Bree asked. "Now we let him sleep. His chip is going to take some time to catch up with his body and he has to build up more energy since Giselle took so much." Douglas answered.

"Looks like Chase is a little ahead." Leo said, pointing to the third bionic. Chase was already fast asleep on the cyber desk.

"Doesn't he need to sleep in his capsule?" Bree asked. "It's okay if he skips a few nights. Besides, he's had a hard day." Douglas answered. Adam and Bree looked down at their younger brother. They never really thought about how young Chase actually was compared to them.

Adam was 18, Bree was almost 17, but Chase was still 15. Even if he acted and seemed like the oldest on missions, Chase was still the youngest of the family. Besides Leo. They never really thought about how selfless Chase could be at times.

As Chase slept, Adam and Bree both sat down next to him. Adam was playing with Chase's relaxed fingers while Bree was stroking his hair. Even though they wouldn't say it to his face, they loved Chase and they never wanted to see him hurt like this.

"We better get to bed." Bree said, breaking Adam out of his trance. "Yeah…" Adam agreed. So they walked down stairs and got into their capsules and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Adam and Bree were the first up. They stepped out of their capsules and walked upstairs. Despite their biggest worries, there was Chase, sound asleep still on the cyber desk. Douglas apparently had similar worries, because a few minutes after Adam and Bree were up. So was Douglas.

"Morning" Douglas said, as he walked into the infirmary. "Morning" Bree said back, rather softly. Then silence. Douglas walked over to the desk Chase was on and pressed a few buttons. All of the sudden a light flashed from under Chase, then a line of light moved up and down.

"What's that?" Adam asked. "It's a scanning ray. I'm just checking to see how much Chase heals in one night so I can estimate how long until he is able to get up again." Douglas explained. "Oh" Bree and Adam sighed at the same time.

"Okay. He's healed only a little bit more than a quarter of the way in one night-" Douglas said, starting to calculate in his head. "Which means he'll be able to sit up today if he leans on something. He'll be able to sit up all the way in a few days. He can stand in about five and half days and he shouldn't start walking for about a week." Douglas explained.

"So he can sit up today!?" Adam asked, for some reason getting excited. "As long as he has a wall or something to lean on." Douglas corrected. "Great" Adam said. He missed hearing Chase's boring facts. Without them the silence was just weird.

It was only 6:48am and the whole academy was empty. Leo had just gotten up and everybody was silent. At around 9:02, Chase started to wake up. "Morning sleeping beauty" Douglas chanted. "Mmmggghhhh" Chase moaned.

"I'll be right back" Douglas said as he left the room. "How you feeling?" Leo asked. "Agghh" Chase groaned, closing his eyes again. "I'll take that as a 'not good'" Leo said as Douglas walked back in the room with a syringe.

"Okay-" Douglas started before Chase started to scoot away, but didn't get too far. Before Douglas got too close, Adam and Bree stepped in front of him. "What's that?" Bree asked. "Relax, It's just pain medication, it will help Chase feel better so he can talk to us instead of grunting" Douglas explained. Bree and Adam then let him pass.

"Chase, I need you to be still-" Douglas started before Chase scooted away. "Chase. Chase, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. This is going to make you feel better" Douglas said. Chase stopped moving and said, "Okay." His voice sounded tired.

Chase winced as the needle entered his arm. "Ow" Chase said as Douglas pulled the syringe out. Only a few minutes later Chases whole upper body started to go numb. So then Chase tried to sit up, but was stopped short by a hand. Douglas's hand to be specific.

"Not yet. In a few more minutes" Douglas said. "Fine" Chase agreed. A few minutes later Chase was propped up on a wall playing his favorite video game with Adam. "Darn it!" Adam yelled when Chase beat him…for the thirty-second time. "I always loose!" Adam complained.

"Hahaha!" Chase laughed, loving Adam's misfortune. But his victory was short-lived. "Ahh! OW" Chase yelled, grabbing his chest. "Whoa, what's wrong?!" Adam asked, caught completely off guard.

"My chest…hurts!" Chase said, taking in slow, deep breaths. "Douglas!" Adam yelled as he walked off to go find his 'creator'.

"What's up?" Douglas asked. "I think Chase can feel pain again" Adam said, getting worried. "Okay, hold on, let me go get more of the numbing agent" Douglas said, walking off.

Chase's eyes were closed and he was trying not to show that he was in pain. If you didn't know any better, it would look like Chase was just closing his eyes, no pain what so ever.

It was hard though, the pain kept coming in waves. One wave came so hard, Chase had to fight for consciousness. But he failed. When Douglas and Adam got back, they saw Chase sleeping on the couch.

"This is actually good" Douglas said after a moment of silence. "What?! WHY!?" Adam asked. "I had to re-wrap his bandages anyway, with him being asleep he won't struggle as much." Douglas said. "Oh." Adam said, looking down at the floor.

"Help me lift him" Douglas ordered. Adam did what he was told and helped get Chase up a little more. Then Douglas took off Chase's shirt and un-did the old bandages, then left to go get some new ones. Adam set his little brother down while he waited.

Adam looked over the youngest sibling. With his shirt off, you could see Chase's muscles. Adam guessed it was from all the missions. But along with the muscles, you could also see the bruises and cuts and scars that decorated Chase's body.

Probably from the same missions. Why didn't he ever tell them he got hurt? Were all of these from missions, or were some of them from the constant fights he had with Chase? Maybe from Bionic Brother Toss?

"Okay!" Douglas said as he entered the room, breaking Adam from his thought. Adam lifted Chase back up, trying to ignore the pained expression glued onto his little brother's face. "Okay, these bandages are a _lot_ tighter than the last" Douglas said, looking at Adam. "Got it." Adam said.

Once Douglas left, Adam sat down next to his sleeping brother. Something like this only seemed possible in a dream, well, nightmare. They always knew their bionics gave them abnormal healing, so they would recover faster than a regular human. But they never thought about how they weren't invincible. They were just as vulnerable to pain as a normal human.

Bree then walked in and sighed when she saw her sleeping brother. "What are we gonna do with him?" She asked as she sat down next to her two brothers. "We could sell him to the circus and get some money." Adam joked. Bree just gave him a 'really' look.

"You're right, he would probably make it better in a dog show." Adam said. And as soon as he said that, Chase started to wake up. "Mmmmhhhhh" He moaned as he tried to sit up. "Nope" Adam said, as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We had to re-wrap your bandages and we had to wrap them tighter" Adam said, giving Chase an apologetic look. "Whaat!" Chase complained. "I hate this. I'm completely useless" Chase said to himself. "You are not useless" Bree said.

"Oh yeah?" Chase asked, "Name one thing I can do without help." He said, trying to prove a point. "Ummm" Bree hummed, thinking. "Well…" Adam started. "Exactly! Nothing" Chase said, throwing his head back over the arm of the couch.

"You can still put people to sleep with your boring facts." Adam said. "Thanks..." Chase said, sarcastically. "Well...you get to walk in about a week..." Bree said, trying to cheer her little sibling up. "Really?" Chase asked. "Yeah, you can stand in a few days too!" Bree continued.

"Awesome...!" Chase said, bringing his arms into the air and back down.

 _A week later_

"Yes!" Chase yelled as he raised his controller in the air. "Man, that's like 27 in a row!" Adam complained. "You know what's really sad...?" Chase asked Adam. "What" Adam asked. "I was going easy on you!" Chase laughed.

Adam felt the strong urge to grab Chase and fling him into the nearest wall, but he didn't. Ever since Giselle, Adam had thought about how fragile people could be...not only that, but he could also use that excuse to tease Chase about it.

"You know what? I'm cool with that, you know why?" Adam asked, a devilish grin on his face. "Why?" Chase asked, very cautious. "Because I was going easy on you too!" Adam lied, trying to get inside Chase's head.

They had been playing their favorite video game for so long, that they made a competition out of it...Chase was usually the one to win.

"No, Adam. You weren't." Chase said with a straight face. "No I wasn't" Adam said, sighing with a goofy smile glued onto his face. Chase rolled his eyes and started a new game. As he played, Chase thought about something.

Is it possible that Adam took one too many hits to the head?


End file.
